Lost and Found
by z5k1x0xk155
Summary: Buffy has just come back from the grave, and sange about her afterlife to her friends, and the bot, but never defeated sweet. Now she's lost, and afraid, and Jareth is bored, and needs a queen. Will sparks fly?


Authors note: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All Buffy Characters belong to The WB, and Joss Whedon. All Labyrinth Character belong to Jim Henson.

_Takes during Once More with Feeling, but the Buffybot is still there. And the scoobies all know about Buffy leaving heaven after she sang her song, it's just the demon can't leave without a queen, so he's in search, but no one burns._

_Jareth sat in his Throne room, bored as usual; his goblins were getting on the last of his nerves. He leaned back in his chair, wishing he could be having something different happen for once._

Then his crystal ball glowed, and then sucked him into it.

**Buffy lay in her bed, in the late afternoon, staring up at the ceiling thinking. She was about to go back to sleep, when the Buffybot came bouncing into her room, screaming as loud as possible, "BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY! BUFFY!"**

**Buffy jolted up into a sitting position, and stared at the Buffybot, taking in the fact that she was wearing _her _bathrobe.**

**Buffy glared at her for a few seconds, before saying, "What?"**

**The bot smiled, and sat down on _her_ bed, and smiled saying, "I need clothes."**

Buffy glared at her for another few seconds, then answered sullenly, "ok" 

Dawn sat at the kitchen table with Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander.

They were all just sitting there, doing nothing, has they had been doing for the past two and a half hours.

Dawn moved slightly, and then looked up at all the eyes set on her for moving.

Then Xander shook his head, and said sadly, "How could we?"

Willow looked at him with broken eyes, and croaked tearfully, "We didn't know……Goddess, we didn't even think about the chances of her……….Oh, Goddess!" Tara took Willow into her arms, and Willow buried her head into her shoulders.

Dawn watched them, feeling a slight feeling of hatred build up in her for doing this to her sister.

Then Dawn stood up, and left the room, going into the living room, and plopping down onto the couch, curling up in a ball.

_Jareth found himself on an empty, very sunny, street._

_He looked around himself, then at a sign that read 'Revello drive' _

_Jareth frowned at the name, then walked down the street. _

_He sweated slightly, then moved his hair out of his face, trying to think of what to do._

_Then he saw a door to a house open, and decided to knock on it for help._

_He walked up the drive, then took a breath and knocked loudly on the door_.

Dawn's head shot up as a knock sounded on the door.

She got up, and walked over to the door, and opened it to see a tall man, with lots of long wild blondish hair, and very odd looking clothes.

She smiled slightly, then asked politely, "Can I help you?"

_Jareth smiled, the girl who answered the door was a cutie._

_She had long brown hair, and these gorgeous big blue eyes._

_He smiled his charming smile, and said, "I need help"_

"Oh" Dawn smiled and stepped aside letting the man come in.

Jareth smiled, then walked in, looking around the house.

Dawn closed the door behind him, then said, "I'm Dawn, who are you?"

"Jareth" 

Dawn smiled, then looked at Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander who all entered the room.

Willow looked at Jareth, and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Jareth" 

"OH, what do you want?"

"Help?" 

"Why?"

"I'm lost" 

"Lost?"

"Yes" 

"How can we help you?"

"I don't know" 

"Well let's sit down"

Jareth, Dawn, and the scoobies all sat down on the couch discussing how to help Jareth.

**Buffy and the bot stood in the room both wearing a pair of pants and a shirt slip.**

**Buffy had on very tight sexy black leather pants, and sexy black leather boots, and the bot had on dark pink summer pants, and red boots.**

**Then Buffy pulled out a red short sleeve shirt, and handed it to the bot, who took off the slip and put the top on, then admired herself in the mirror.**

**Buffy rolled her eyes, then pulled out her most sexiest shirt. **

**It was a see-through white flippy tank top that had a black bra attached to it, and it flared at the pants top.**

**Buffy turned from the bot, and took off the slip ,then put the top on, and turned around smirking at the bot.**

**The bot smiled then said, "You look very nice"**

**Buffy smiled and said, "Thank you"**

**Then she grabbed her favorite comb, and pulled it through her hair, then when she was finished put it back down.**

**Then the bot grabbed _her _brush and combed her hair, then put it back down, still smiling.**

**Buffy glared at her, then reached for _their _favorite lip gloss at the same time the bot did.**

**Both their finger touched it, and both glared at the other, while a faint drumming started to sound.**

**Then Buffy broke into song.**

"_**It's my life!**_

_**It's never gonna be yours!**_

_**Uh-oh!**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**You're walking on my floors!**_

_**Uh-oh! **_

_**It's my life!"**_

**Then the bot frowned, and started to sing.**

"_**No!**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**You left it to me!**_

_**No!**_

_**It's my life!**_

_**You dropped your key!**_

_**No!**_

_**It's my life!"**_

Then together started to sing. "**IT'S MY LIFE!**

_**YOU BETTER GET OUT!**_

_**UH-OH!**_

_**IT'S MY LIFE!**_

_**THAT WITHOUT A DOUBT!**_

_**UH-OH!**_

_**IT'S MY LIFE!**_

_**THIS IS MY TOWN!**_

_**UH-OH!**_

_**IT'S MY LIFE!**_

_**AND YOU'RE MAKING ME FROWN!**_

_**UH-OH!**_

_**IT'S MY LIFE!"**_

**Then the music mellowed down, and Buffy sang sadly.**

"_**You don't really see do you?**_

_**That you're stealing my fame.**_

_**Because it's what you do.**_

_**Now because of you I have only pain.**_

_**I just want my life back.**_

_**Is that so hard to ask?**_

_**To you I don't want to attack.**_

_**You've stolen my task.**_

_**But you just can't see.**_

_**What I've been through.**_

_**What's happened to me?**_

_**I've been missing my que.**_

_**My friends don't care.**_

_**They don't see the pain behind these eyes.**_

_**Pain that I wish to share.**_

_**Because when I die each of them cries.**_

_**Not knowing where I am.**_

_**Just wanting me alive.**_

_**Not giving a damn!**_

……_**.But how will I survive?**_

_**When I was pulled from my heaven?"**_

**The bot frowned, not understanding the song, then went for the lip gloss again, along with Buffy.**

**Then both grabbed it at the same time, knocking it over.**

**Then as the bot went to pick it up Buffy kicked her then threw her out of the room.**

**But the bot grabbed Buffy's hair, and pulled her too.**

**Buffy screamed as she was pulled by her hair from _her _room.**

Everyone downstairs jumped at the sound of screaming, then Jareth furrowed his eyebrows, and said, "_What was that?"_

But before anyone could answer to blondes came rolling down the stairs.

Willow and Xander both jumped up and pulled them apart, putting up a fight to hold them back.

Jareth smiled at the two identical blonde girls fighting, letting dirty thought about them fill his mind.

Willow pulled Buffy over to the couch, and pushed her down next to Jareth.

Jareth licked his lips looking the girl up and down, taking in the sexiness of her body.

Xander pulled the bot over to an empty chair and plopped her down into it.

Then Willow frowned looking at them both, then said, "What is wrong with you two?"

Then both glared at each other, then started talking together, "Shestaretdit!Istartedit!HowcouldIstartit!Ijustwanted_my_lipgloss!it'snotjustyourlipglossit'sminetoo!no!it'sjustmineyoustupidbot!WILLOW!" 

Willow rolled her eyes, then said, "This is all over lip gloss?"

**Buffy and the bot nodded their heads.**

Jareth sat there not thinking of anything but getting this girl next to him, under him in bed.

Dawn rolled her eyes, then started to sing.

"This whole mess has got to go 

_Whatever this is, it's not a show_

_What Buffy feels right now is beyond us all_

_We may have watched her fall_

_And see her die in that vortex_

_And we all felt our hearts flex_

_Then we saw her body laying there_

_All sense of life bear_

_And as the tears fell_

_We thought she went to hell_

_But really she seen the light_

_She knew we'd be safe, so she'd not have to stay and fight._

_And after so long you became selfless _

_Leaving yourself in a whole mess_

_You thought of a plan without a thought_

_But in the process you were caught_

_The bot came along begging for help_

_But you ignored her cries of help_

_And nearly died_

_After hardships you tried_

_You thought it didn't work_

_But well it did work_

_It brought her back to us_

_But yet so unjust_

_Then you found out the hard way_

_Unfair as you may_

_You pulled her from happiness_

_Then through all this sappiness_

_You then realized…you left her in her coffin!"_

Tara watched as Dawn sang, then took her verse.

"She's right you know 

_We broke the flow_

_Bent the rules_

_Fought our duels_

_Witch out a thought_

_Of where she was caught_

_But now I see_

_That she the key_

_Sees her painful fame_

_And for that we're to blame."_

**Buffy watched them sing the truth, then her eyes filled with tears, and she sang to her friends, and Jareth.**

"Their right you know 

_**It used to be my show**_

_**Then she came**_

_**I took her to blame**_

_**For my pain**_

_**She was all th blame**_

_**But this toaster oven did nothing**_

_**Though she was very trusting**_

_**I need to say**_

_**That within this day**_

_**I finally realized what it means to me**_

_**To be here with the**_

_**It breaks my heart in two."**_

Everyone stared at her as she sang her song.

Then Jareth broke the silence and said, "So what are we gonna do about me?" The bot, looked at him, then at Buffy, and said, "So?" 

**Buffy glared at Jareth, then at the bot, and said, "Why you…….you…….little selfish piece of metal from a toaster oven!"**

**The bot stood up and said, "I'm not a toaster oven! And at least I'm not a fallen angel not wanted in heaven!"**

**Buffy jumped up, and charged at the bot ripping her head off her shoulders, and throwing it while crying/screaming, "YOU STUPID TOASTER OVER, TV, RADIO, MICROWAVE, CAR, METAL PIECE OF TRASH!…DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

Willow pulled Buffy off the destroyed bot, and said, "Buffy, goddess, it's just a bot!"

Buffy backed away from Willow, then said, "God! I'm sorry! It's just……" 

**Buffy eyes filled with tears, then rolled down her face as she cried.**

Jareth smiled, then said, "Silly humans, you played right into my game."

Everyone looks at Jareth.

"_you lose"_

_Jareth picked up a lamp and bashed Buffy over the head with it, knocking her unconscious. Then caught her body, and disappeared from the room before anyone could stop him._

_Then reappearing in his throne room, he smiled at the beautiful platform the goblin set up for her._

_Jareth laid her down on it, then changed her from her outfit, to a long beautiful black gown. It was very tight, showing off her curves, with sheer black sleeves, and a thin black strip covering her breasts, then her belly was covered with the sheer black, then the rest of the gown was the black material._

_He smiled down at her sleeping form, and kissed her lips, saying, "When you awake, all of the underworld will be yours."_

"_My Queen"_

TBC….


End file.
